


No Place in the World

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, insecure!magnus, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: Magnus' intentions were honestly pure when he decided to come visit his boyfriend at the Institute – he'd simply been a little lonely and in desperate need of his daily dose of Lightwood charm. It wasn't his fault that Alec couldn't keep his hands to himself.





	No Place in the World

**No Place in the World**

It was beyond Magnus' comprehension how the Shadowhunters residing in the New York Institute managed to get any work done when their leader looked _this_ cute sitting at his desk, fully immersed in his paperwork with his hair sticking up in all kinds of directions.

The warlock himself had experienced the effects his man's beauty could have on a person firsthand – on multiple occasions Magnus has burnt his hands on the stove, spilled tea over ancient books, ran late for appointments and may or may not have accidentally forgotten all about what he'd been doing in the first place as a result of simply being exposed to the Shadowhunter a bit too long. Though Magnus had never been considered a clumsy person before, it seemed like Alec Lightwood was determined to bring out parts of Magnus Magnus didn't even know _existed_ inside of him.

The sight of Alec's furrowed brows, raw bitten lips and long fingers dragging a pen across paper was enough for Magnus to just want to walk over and press a kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek in the very least. But for now he just patiently stared, waiting to be noticed. It's been a good minute or so since he'd arrived and Alec still hadn't realized he wasn't alone which only served to prove to Magnus that Alec truly was well-beyond exhausted and in desperate need of a break. How could he not be? It was late, God knew how long he'd been sitting there focused on whatever he was working on. Magnus feared that that brilliant mind of his would just implode on itself one of these days if Alec wouldn't start allowing himself some proper rest.  
  
Magnus could have waited for Alec to come home as promised, but after eating dinner and watching terrible mundane reality tv all by himself, things which they now did together every single day, he realized he was _bored_ without the nephilim. Had you asked Magnus 5 years ago if he'd ever be willing to sit around waiting for a Shadowhunter to come home like some weepy housewife, he would have laughed until he cried.   
  
Well, whatever. Past Magnus had been missing out on amazing sex compared to Current Magnus anyway. He could suck it.  
  
Or maybe Current Magnus could. He wouldn't mind so much, he thought as he shamelessly ogled his boyfriend.   
  
"Magnus," Alec sighed at long last when he _finally_ noticed Magnus, face lighting up like a Christmas tree. His frown made place for a tired smile, hardened features softening almost instantly, and Magnus' own smile only grew.  
  
Alec only did that for him - smile lovingly like just Magnus being in the same room made everything immensely better somehow. His smile for Magnus was comparable to the sun unexpectedly breaking through dark ominous clouds, radiant and hopeful. Magnus had never quite seen Alec look at anyone else in that exact same way and he selfishly hoped he never would either.  
  
"Have you been there for a while?" Alec asked. He stood up from his desk and ran a hand through his already messy hair, which Magnus suspected he had been doing a lot today. When he approached Magnus he pressed a soft kiss onto his lips, one which not only spoke but sang to Magnus how welcome his presence really was, like Magnus' love was a soothing balm to Alec's aching soul. Magnus instantly felt better about himself.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so cute," Magnus answered, brushing his knuckles over the side of Alec's face in a tender caress. "Just felt like dropping in and saying hello."  
  
"Hi," Alec breathed, and Magnus blinked a bit in confusion when Alec gave him a tight hug. Alec, Magnus had quickly discovered in the early stages of their relationship, was a cuddler - starved for any sort of physical contact and brazenly eager now that he was allowed however much of it he wanted. It didn't bother Magnus because Alec gave the best kinds of hugs, the ones which seemed to spread warmth and love through Magnus' entire system, like they too were a bit of magic. Alec murmured a soft, _"You're a sight for sore eyes,"_ into Magnus' neck and Magnus' fingers wrapped around the back of his neck to hold him a little closer a little longer.

Magnus took a deep breath and hummed.  
  
"Bad day?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"Mhm. The worst," Alec sighed into his hair before he let him go. Magnus forced himself to step away now before he'd start climbing Alec like a tree. Things escalated too quickly between them, and his intentions had been relatively innocent this time. He had vague intentions of at least pretending he was planning on keeping them that way.  
  
Magnus walked around Alec's desk and picked at some of the paperwork to put some distance between the two of them. Alec followed him, hands clasped behind his back. His boyfriend tended to gesture with his hands a lot when he spoke and Magnus suspected that somewhere along Alec's upbringing, he had been taught to just put them away to appear more professional. Magnus secretly thought it was a rather cute habit. Alec always got so animated when he spoke about something he was passionate about.  
  
"Transfer requests?" Magnus inquired, skimming over the pages. He was surprised all of this was on paper – he knew for a fact Alec heavily relied on his tablet for most of these kinds of things.  
  
"Ever since we defeated Lilith everyone wants to transfer to the New York Institute. We're considered the best of the best."  
  
Magnus pursed his lips. All these applicants saw was the heroic glory and epic, heavily embellished battle stories. No wonder they wanted to be a part of that. Magnus had to question how eager they'd be to take their place if only they knew the kinds of sacrifice and damage they all had to suffer through that night. Magnus himself was still trying to learn how to deal with the new life it had thrust upon him.  
  
"Are you taking any?" Magnus asked, trying to distract himself because he could feel negative thoughts rising back up again and he really didn't want to deal with them right now.  
  
"Maybe one or two. I like things the way they are now."  
  
There was an implication in Alec's voice which Magnus didn't miss. He sent him a coy look over his shoulder and Alec smiled a little half-smile at him.  
  
"But you're not here to talk about my paperwork," Alec added knowingly. “I didn't miss a dinner date, right?”  
  
"No – you didn't. I was just a little lonely without you," Magnus admitted. He hadn't been sleeping well since giving up his magic and the fact that all of his wards went down did nothing to ease his mind even though Catarina had gladly put them back up again. Alec usually did a fantastic job at talking some sense into Magnus when he was feeling insecure, perhaps an even better job at physically exhausting Magnus to the point where he had no choice but to sleep, and Magnus had grown to need Alec's presence around him during this difficult time in his life. More than usual. Living without magic was like trying to learn how to walk all over again after being crippled. Alec was his crutch - here to take some of the weight, willingly, and support him when he threatened to fall.  
  
"I have about two more letters to write, why don't you pour us a few drinks?" Alec suggested with a soft understanding expression on his face. He squeezed Magnus' upper arm and Magnus nodded. The bar cart had made a permanent residence in Alec's office ever since Magnus had made it a habit to visit him at work. A blanket was thrown over the couch for all the times Magnus had fallen asleep watching him, waiting for him. It was strange how little bits of evidence of each other's presences in each other's lives always came in the shape of the most random of objects strewn across their work and living spaces, but Magnus wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
When Alec sat back down Magnus couldn't resist from teasingly running his fingers through Alec's soft hair from behind, which earned him an amused eye-roll from the nephilim, before he went on making them drinks as requested.  
  
"So how was your day?" Alec asked absentmindedly over the sound of his pen scratching over paper again. Magnus made a noise as he went over bottle labels before he picked one he felt like drinking most.   
  
"I trained with Jace this morning. Your parabatai doesn't play nice, you know."

The Shadowhunter snorted.  
  
"Yeah, well. He did mention you punching him in the face. Twice."  
  
Magnus could hear the amusement in Alec's voice and playfully glanced over his shoulder.   
  
"He's lucky I was going easy on him," he grinned. Truth to be told, he appreciated that Jace had tried to step up to the plate to help Magnus. He knew Jace was trying to repay some imaginary debt and although that really hadn't been necessary as Magnus would do it all over again if it meant keeping Alec out of harm's way, it may or may not have been a little fun to outdo someone who considered himself one of the best Shadowhunters alive.

"That he thinks he needs his runes to fight you is a good sign."

Magnus gestured with his hand. His drink threatened to spill with the sudden motion and he set Alec's down in front of him on the desk with a little extra flourish.  
  
"Good sign or not – at least my first instructor only used his angelic... _Gifts_ in the bedroom, for more fun purposes."

They gazed upon each other. Alec set down his pen, never breaking eye contact as he took his drink and took a large swig from it.  
  
"You weren't learning anything from me. You were too busy being a flirt," Alec said firmly though Magnus knew he had struck a nerve. A little smirk played across the warlock's face.  
  
"You like it when I tease you," Magnus all but purred. The heat of Alec's gaze was suddenly a bit too much – it made him feel a little hot beneath his collar, and he busied himself with taking a gulp from his own drink, nearly downing it in one go. He didn't flinch away when Alec rose from his desk again, but he did hold his breath for the briefest of seconds when Alec stood a little too close to him.

"I like that you could hold your own. That you're strong enough to knock me down," Alec breathed. Magnus' eyes flickered to the open door. This was when he'd usually use his magic to slam it shut and make the room soundproof. "That already turned me on. The teasing's just an added bonus."  
  
"I do like knocking you off your feet," Magnus whispered. Alec followed Magnus' line of vision and let him go to walk over to shut the door. He pulled out his stele and locked it with a rune.  
  
"Your paperwork -"  
  
"I've already worked overtime. It's time for a break."   
  
Alec took Magnus by the hand after setting Magnus' empty glass down and guided him to the couch where he pulled Magnus on top of him, in his lap, and then they were kissing. It was the lazy sort of kiss that quickly turned heated, tongues sliding messily (filthily) together while their lips moved fluidly against one another. It was enough to make Magnus hold onto Alec a little tighter, clutching onto his jacket while he moaned softly into his boyfriend's mouth.  
  
"If you're too tired -"  
  
"I wasn't planning on doing most of the work tonight," Alec said between kisses. Magnus could feel himself harden while Alec started unbuttoning Magnus' shirt, Magnus' own fingers trailing beneath Alec's sweater but leaving it on.  
  
"Okay, I see how it is," Magnus grinned when he was shirtless. They almost tumbled to the floor in their attempts at taking Magnus' pants off but they managed eventually, chuckling along the way. By the time Magnus was naked Alec was still dressed, only the zipper of his pants halfway down and a flash of grey cotton from his underwear showing. Something about this, being naked and vulnerable while Alec was still perfectly fine, made Magnus absolutely wild with desire.  
  
"Do you still have that bottle I brought over last time?" Magnus asked between hot kisses. Alec groaned, obviously not wanting to get up. Again Magnus felt a hot stab of frustration, like he couldn't properly please his man without his magic, but then Alec pushed Magnus flat onto his back and kept him there. The cold leather felt like ice on Magnus' bare back and he shivered, little nipples stiffening rapidly.  
  
"Hold that thought," Alec said a little breathlessly. He kissed Magnus again and Magnus had a hard time allowing him to leave to retrieve the lube, but fact was that they did need it, and he was glad he didn't have to be the one trying to find it in the organized mess of Alec's belongings.   
  
Alec rummaged through a few drawers, frustrated and impatient, but when he finally found it he looked victorious and confidently strode back to the couch in four large steps, where Magnus laid waiting for him.  
  
"Oh. You look..." The Shadowhunter trailed off, seeming lost for words. Magnus could feel himself grow under the silent appreciation in Alec's eyes, and he ran his hands down his body to stroke his own cock a few times under Alec's mindful view. He hoped he looked more confident than he felt.  
  
"Come here," Magnus all but demanded, and Alec complied. He set down the bottle of lube on the nearby table and climbed between Magnus' legs, grinding and kissing his way leisurely up until Magnus was panting with need. The pop of the cap snapping off the bottle startled Magnus and he shivered when Alec lifted one of Magnus' legs up, spreading him wide for his eyes to see.   
  
"Wish we were at home," Alec sighed.   
  
"What - you don't wanna?"  
  
"I do. Of course I do. It's just - bed would be more comfortable for you. You're not cold are you?"  
  
The warlock shook his head. He'd been cold without Alec to keep him warm, but now the leather was warming up from their shared body heat, and he was just fine where he was.

"This is fine. This is great," Magnus reassured him. "C'mon. Who knows how long we got til someone knocks on your door."

Probably no one would come in at this hour unless it was an emergency. But Magnus still felt an odd need to rush, to be a little more fast-paced with everything now that he didn't have eternity anymore.  
  
Alec nodded and slicked his fingers up. Magnus' mouth went dry at the sight - he curled his toes eagerly and whined when Alec sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, one of Alec's hands pressing down onto his lips to muffle the sound. A spark of need went down Magnus' spine and he spread his legs wider until Alec got the message and slowly fucked a finger inside.  
  
Magnus' eyes rolled shut. Another muffled moan against Alec's hand when Alec slowly started pumping the finger in and out of him, quickly adding another one when Magnus huffed an impatient “ _More, Alec_ ”.  
  
The air of Alec's office was cold but Magnus couldn't feel it with Alec's hot mouth leaving stinging, biting kisses across his chest. Alec seemed to be fascinated by how hard he could get Magnus' nipples, and they shone with his saliva in the dim light. Magnus was practically whining and keening continuously for more already, until he couldn't take anymore and pushed Alec's hand off his mouth and his body into the couch. The surprise on Alec's face was disarming and so damn _cute_ when Magnus returned to his prior position on his lap.  
  
"I wasn't done yet," Alec started. "I only used two-"  
  
"That's fine," Magnus lied. It wasn't nearly enough to prepare him for Alec's size and they both knew it, but Magnus didn't want to wait any longer, the thought they might be interrupted making him even more needy than usual. He fumbled with Alec's zipper to fully free his cock and fought the need to put his mouth on it when it sprang free, so thick Magnus' fingers didn't fully wrap around it when he started slicking it up with lube. Alec groaned low in his throat at the tight slide of Magnus' hand.  
  
"Ready?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded stupidly and Magnus lifted his hips to position himself.   
  
This time it was Magnus' hand which pressed firmly against Alec's mouth to muffle the satisfied moan the nephilim released when Magnus sunk down onto his cock - Magnus on the other hand bit his own lip so hard he tasted blood just to distract from the overwhelming feeling of being so full so suddenly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alec breathed when Magnus removed his hand. Magnus made a soft noise.   
  
"Never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd complain about your _size_ ," Magnus ground out, aching and stretched beyond measure. " _Ah_ \- how did it fit before?"  
  
"Told you you needed more prep -" Alec cut himself off with a soft curse when Magnus started grinding his hips back and forth, whimpering as he felt the thick length inside of him twitch while his hole slowly worked to accommodate to it being forced to take so much in so little time. The burn felt good, it made Magnus gasp, and he couldn't stop himself from wishing it would stay just a little longer. " _Magnus_ -"  
  
"Ah - Alexander - _stay still_ -"  
  
But Alec's hands had already landed on the soft flesh of his ass, exploring fingertips gently rubbing around Magnus' entrance where he was stretched around his cock, as if trying to coax the tight ring of muscle into relaxing a bit more. Magnus could feel himself clenching down on him hard and he told himself to breathe, but when Alec gently lifted him up only to push him back down, all Magnus managed was a weak whimper. Alec did this a couple of times until Magnus got the hint and slowly started riding him, the sharp edge of pain slowly dulled by wonderful pleasure, and it wasn't long until he was kissing Alec hungrily again while he finally found a fast pace which made both of them groan into each other's mouths, sharp slaps of flesh hitting flesh bouncing off the walls mixed with their labored breathing.  
  
It felt so damn good to have his boyfriend inside of him - hands clinging onto his hips tight enough to bruise and leave marks. They'd have to heal slowly, the Mundane way, and Magnus would have to see them in the mirror every single day knowing Alec had fucked him deep and was always desperate for a repeat. He mumbled something filthy along the lines of _“Fuck me harder, wanna feel you in me for_ days _”_ and Alec started fucking his hips up into the tight heat of Magnus' ass with deep stabbing motions, combination of lube and precum making Magnus wet and filthy. He reached between their bodies and started stroking himself to the feeling of getting fucked by Alec's thick cock and hissed when Alec's nails dug into his flesh, sharp stings numbed by the pleasure of Alec's cockhead constantly utterly _ramming_ against his prostate. Magnus was blind with the urge to cum already, couldn't think about how filthy he must look with Alec's hands on his ass and his hips rolling back to fuck himself on Alec's length, all his mind seemed to have space for was the numb realization that he wanted to be owned by Alec completely, and would let the nephilim do anything to him. He wanted to belong to Alec – wholly, entirely, with everything he had. Wanted to surrender his heart and mind and soul to Alec the way he had done with his body.

"I'm so close, you feel so good - tell me you're gonna cum too, tell me -"  
  
"Yes," Magnus sighed. “Give it to me, want you to fill me up -”

Their lips met for one final kiss which involved far too much tongue and then Alec stilled inside of him - hips pressing flush against Magnus' ass to push himself in as deep as possible before he came. Magnus whimpered at the feeling of Alec's length pulsing inside of him with cum and when Alec's hand covered his own and started jerking him off, Magnus couldn't help but tip over the edge at long last. Alec's hand went over his mouth to stifle the sounds of it once more and Magnus nearly fell back onto the cold floor had Alec not caught him - his head spun, cock jerking with release which landed in hot white stripes on Alec's black sweater.   
  
He was still keening when Alec gently wrapped his arms around Magnus, both wincing when their bodies disconnected. Alec's clothes were stained with lube and cum and Magnus was grateful no one but himself would see Alec this debauched. He sighed against Alec's mouth when Alec kissed him gently. Alec was smiling and his eyes were half-lidded, and Magnus' pride swelled a little at the sight of it.

Alec covered Magnus with a blanket and sunk back down on the couch, head falling back against the backrest while he gazed upon Magnus. Magnus faintly mused how grateful he was that Alec's bedroom was only a few doors down. He was hoping they could share a shower later on.  
  
"I still have paperwork to finish," Alec said out of nowhere, not remotely looking like he was planning on doing so any time soon.   
  
"In my defense, I really did just come over to say hi," Magnus started, both of them grinning at each other like fools. Alec kissed Magnus' knuckles one by one with a tired, content sigh before he gathered Magnus up in his arms for some more cuddling. Alec always felt disgruntled if he couldn't get his post-coital cuddles. 

Who was Magnus to deny him of that?  
  
"We could stay here for the rest of the night. In my room, I mean," Alec offered. Magnus hummed - he didn't think he wanted to take the trip home anyway. Riding the subway was abysmal enough during the day.  
  
"I'm sure you have something in your closet that will fit me," Magnus murmured. Tomorrow morning when he'd walk out of the Institute, face void of make-up and body dressed in Alec's clothes, everyone would know what they'd been up to last night. Maybe they'd been loud in spite of their efforts to stay quiet and the entire Institute had already heard them.   
  
_Let them,_ Magnus thought. _Let them be jealous. People always talk, might as well give them something to talk about._

He buried his face into Alec's neck, smelt his own cologne there, and closed his eyes contentedly.

"When you said you were happy with the way things were, did you mean that?" Magnus asked softly. He could feel Alec press a kiss to the top of his head and neglected to complain about Alec messing his hair up the way he usually did nowadays. Doing his hair the Mundane way was very difficult and time-consuming and for as much as Magnus liked the feeling of Alec's fingers running through it, there were better things Magnus could spend his limited time on than fixing it.

But yet another day had passed and Magnus didn't have to go out anymore. Magnus could feel the weight of his own mortality weigh down on him, so very conscious of all the ways he could perhaps have spent his time a little more wisely and more productive, and he fought the rising restlessness within him.

"Yeah. Things are good," Alec said confidently. "We're okay. Jace got Clary back, Lilith is gone. You're here with me. It's all I could ask for."

And whereas it should sound reassuring, Magnus felt incredibly sad in that moment. Sad and frustrated and guilty for not sharing Alec's happiness and determined not to let any of it show. Alec was trying so hard to be a good boyfriend and Magnus didn't want to be more of a burden than he had already become.

So he just lifted his head, forced himself to smile, and said a gentle, "you're right. I'm not going anywhere."

They kissed as Magnus told himself to just man up. He held onto Alec just a little longer than he normally would and Alec regarded him with a bit of concern when they broke apart again.

"Are you okay?"

 _No,_ Magnus thought.

"Couldn't be better," Magnus affirmed.  
  
The following morning when Alec woke him up with breakfast in bed and revealed he had actually stolen a bit of his sister's make-up stash just for Magnus to be able to put on his _tiger stripes_ , Magnus decided there was no place in the world he'd rather be than in the center of Alec's attention.

At least that would never change.

 


End file.
